


Beach House Revelations

by EveningRose



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Four-Drink Amy, Of course there's a name of your sex-tape joke, Sex and sexytimes shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: The first time the whole squad went to the Beach House, they discovered a new side to Holt.This time, Jake discovers a whole new side to Amy. Specifically, Four-drink Amy comes out to play and Jake isn't sure he's going to survive this night because it might just be the death of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to JonSnowWhite for inspiring this idea in the comments at the end of my first B99 fic, and to elsaclack and peraltiagoisland for supporting me through the effort of writing this and being the actual cutest. I hope you all enjoy! It is EXCEPTIONALLY long (16 and a bit pages in word) and I hope it all makes sense/carries on well because this has been a super enjoyable marathon to write.

The second time the whole crew – including Holt – go to the beach house, it’s a bit more relaxed. Holt pulls out a small bottle of rum half-way through the drive, clinking his with the small bottle Terry pulls out of his bag.

“Captain, this early?” Jake asks, awe on his face as he swivels around in the front passenger seat to stare.

“It’s an efficient way to pass the time.” Holt replies as Gina face-palms in the very back of the car, Rosa snickering as she sits beside her. Charles’ soft snore echoes through the car in the moment of silence, his head slightly swaying on Terry’s neck pillow which the Sergeant tucked there.

“I’ll drink to that.” Terry downs his tiny bottle, and Holt does the same shortly after.

“His robot interior is showing.” Jake whispers to Amy as she drives, and a smile tugs at her lips.

“I’d rather this than be in the car with Scully and Hitchcock.”

“True. They’re probably sniffing each other’s feet.”

“Jake!” Amy laughs, scrunching up her nose in that adorable way she does when he says or does something gross.

Jake reaches across the seats and pokes Amy as they drive, humming along softly to the Taylor Swift song on the radio and enjoying her playful scowl.

\--

They arrive and pile out of the car, Rosa immediately stretching as she bends to touch her toes. Gina slaps her on the butt as she climbs out of the car, and Rosa shoots a glare over her shoulder.

“What was that, Linetti?”

“It’s not just dudes butts that can be appreciated. Have you _seen_ Rihanna’s ass?” Gina replies, breezing past with her sparkly purple suitcase that has a wolf stencilled onto it.

“Don’t even think about it.” Rosa warns as Scully pauses on his way in the door, straightening up and giving him a glare.

“I will snap your neck and leave you outside to rot and be eaten by whatever is around here.”

“Seagulls.” Charles offers as Scully scuttles into the house, and Amy cringes.

“Great, now I’m going to have nightmares about seagulls eating Scully’s corpse.”

“Seagull meat is awful.” Charles comments off-handedly, and Jake covers his ears.

“Charles!” he shrieks, Holt looking on with a pained expression on his face.

“I don’t even want to know how you’ve acquired that information, Boyle.”

\--

They settle into the house quickly, and Holt looks out the windows to the beach.

“What a wonderful day for a walk.” he says and the rest of the squad all groan.

“Please. No. Not again.” Amy whines softly, just enough for Jake to hear and start laughing.

“It appears as though no one else is enthused about spending time outdoors, enjoying nature.” Holt turns around but his face falls when he notices the horrified looks on everyone’s faces.

“I can see my joke went completely over everyone’s heads. Was it really that bad last time?” he asks, and Terry nods.

“Terry loves exercise, but Terry also loves being warm and comfortable in winter.”

“Our legs just aren’t made for walking.” Hitchcock says, motioning to Scully and himself.

“Agreed.” Everyone chimes.

“Well, in that case I’m going to get a drink. Peralta, I assume you and Gina have already planned some activities for tonight?”

“We have, Captain. It’s going to be the best. Mainly because I’m involved.” Gina replies, not looking up from her phone.

\--

As it turns out, Holt is amazing at bitching about people over dinner. Especially when Gina brings up the PR department, and the squad laugh at his stories as he describes the characters that worked there.

“I don’t miss those people at all. Working there was a nightmare, because nobody got my soul, you know?” Gina comments, and Rosa snorts.

“I didn’t think anyone ‘got’ your soul, Linetti. You’re a special person.”

“Thank you for realising that I am indeed special.” Gina grins, and Rosa shakes her head as she sips her wine, leaning forward to whisper something to Gina as the rest of the table focus on Holt’s next story.

After dinner they clear the table and all go downstairs to the lounge-bar area, where Amy waves off the drink that Rosa offers her.

“No thanks. I’m taking it light tonight.”

“Name of your sex tape!” Jake calls from across the room, and Amy rolls her eyes as Rosa smirks.

“Sick of people cataloguing your drunk stages?” Rosa asks, and Amy nods.

“Something like that. Also, if we end up playing any of the drinking games that Gina has planned, I’d like to avoid seven-drink Amy.”

“Whatever works for you.” Rosa shrugs, opening a beer for herself.

Amy finds herself some lemonade and pours a glass of that, sipping it as she walks over to find a seat among everyone else. Jake shuffles aside on the couch, and she slides into the space beside him.

He smells good, something she always notices whenever they’re in close proximity. His soap smells like honey, something she finds incredibly fitting, given how much he likes sweet foods.

He probably tried to eat his soap the first time he got it, Amy thinks. (He did. It was a gift from Terry; soap from Lush that Jake mistakenly thought was a delicious bar of honey. It’s not his fault that they didn’t actually label it ‘Soap’.)

The first game they play is Cards Against Humanity Charades, and Jake isn’t sure that watching Holt try and act out “Michelle Obama’s arms” isn’t the greatest thing he’s ever seen, especially when Holt cracks and yells “Oh for goodness sake, it’s Michelle Obama!” at the squad as Gina and Jake howl with laughter.

Terry pulls off the best “Arnold Schwarzenegger” that everyone’s ever seen, and Holt guesses it first to everyone’s surprise, causing Terry to give him an enthusiastic double high-five. The two men have had at least eight drinks between them, and they both laugh a lot louder at any jokes than is normal for either of them.

Amy stands up, staring at the card she’s handed before she breaks out into a grin, her eyes meeting Jake’s for a second before they flit away. Tucking it into her pocket, she smooths down her jumper as everyone stares at her waiting.

She stalks across the space on the floor with purpose, forming her hands into a finger gun and spinning to stand wide-legged, pretending to shoot.

“SEAN CONNERY!” Jake yells immediately, knowing that Amy’s acting out the starting part of Bond. He’s not sure if he’s ever been prouder, or more turned on before.

Seeing Amy completely nail the Bond stride and pose is way too exciting. He must be rubbing off on her.

Which sounds gross, but apparently isn’t because his butt hasn’t gone anywhere near hers yet.

It’s a bit scarring when Hitchcock and Scully act out “Two midgets shitting into a bucket”, and Gina looks horrified as she claps a hand over her mouth.

“I feel like I’m watching the birth of the card itself.”

“Except Hitchcock and Scully can’t be classified as midgets in any way.” Charles comments, and Jake laughs as Rosa and Amy look on with disgusted faces.

The games wrap up shortly afterwards when Scully and Hitchcock retreat to their rooms to sleep their abnormally long hours (how do two guys who nap all day still sleep nine hours?), and Terry and Holt retire soon after. Charles disappears to skype Nikolaj and Genevieve goodnight, and he never returns. Jake guesses he’s fallen asleep and that he’ll find him in the morning with his phone buried somewhere under him.

“The weaklings have left the room, time for the fun to start.” Gina announces, hopping up and grabbing a bottle of vodka from the bar and four shot glasses.

Jake’s had two beers at most over the several hours that the group has been hanging out, and he’s glad he hasn’t consumed more.

“What are we playing?” Rosa asks as Gina sits down, each of them positioned at a different side of the coffee table.

“Never have I ever.” She smirks, giving Rosa a look as Amy starts pouring the shots out, handing a glass to everyone.

“No card games?” Jake asks, and Gina stares at him.

“Maybe later, when I can handle being beaten by all of you nerds.”

Rosa’s lips turn up in a smug smile, and Gina sighs.

“Does everyone know the rules? Amy, you’re assigned shot-pourer between declarations.”

“Are there rules that I don’t know?” Amy looks panicked for a second, and Jake snorts.

“Amy, ‘follows-the-rules’ is your middle name.”

“It is not!” she huffs, giving him a glare as he grins at her.

“Enough! Let’s begin. Never have I ever had a crush on someone from the nine-nine.” Gina says, and they all drink.

Jake wants to ask, but knows if he does that Rosa and Gina will turn the tables on him so quickly and make his awkward still-existent crush on Amy painfully obvious, so he keeps his mouth shut (which is incredibly hard to do, because Jake Peralta’s natural state is mocking, gloating and poking fun at people) and tries not to look at Amy.

Because he knows the crush she’s referring to is probably Holt, given how much she admires the man, and it grinds on him so much that she has the stupid ‘not dating colleagues’ rule because all he wants is to be able to cuddle her after work, or sit on his couch eating take-away with her, or take her to dinner at his favourite Italian actual restaurant, and he can’t.

“Never have I ever broken a rule at work.” Amy chimes, and Jake, Gina and Rosa all drink.

“Of course you haven’t.” Gina points at Amy as Jake grins.

“Amy is too innocent to break rules at work.” He drawls, earning a slap on the shoulder from her.

“Never have I ever hit on someone in the holding cell.” He carries on, watching as Gina, Rosa and Amy take drinks.

“Seriously?” Rosa raises an eyebrow at Amy, who blushes furiously.

“It was a dare from Jake, okay!”

“Ah yes, I remember.” He smiles, remembering the infuriated look on Amy’s face when he had bet that she didn’t have the guts to flirt with anyone in there. Unfortunately for him, she had delivered spectacularly. In fact watching her flirt with a fairly well-presented criminal was painful, something he hadn’t expected.

“Jake dared me I didn’t have the courage to flirt with someone in the precinct at the time, and a pretty hot perp came in. I could see him making eyes at me the entire time he was in the cell. He was the shoplifter that tried to steal a microwave.”

“I remember that guy. He was hot. Nice work.” Rosa smiles, reaching out to high-five Amy.

“Amy Santiago, I knew you had secrets!” Gina points a finger.

“it was a long time ago!” Amy protests.

“Never have I ever sexted at work.” Rosa interrupts, and she and Jake drink.

“Are you kidding me? That’s disgusting.” Amy crinkled her nose at him, and Jake shrugged.

“Sophia loved it.”

“Of course she did. Lawyers are disgusting.” Rosa commented, and Amy made a faint gagging sound.

“Never have I ever wanted someone in this room.” Gina says, and all of them drink again.

“Ladies, I’m flattered. Really.” Jake grins, and Rosa shoots him a glare.

“It could be Amy, idiot. She’s perfectly attractive.”

Amy blushes, looking down at her hands and distracting herself with her nails.

“Ladies don’t just have to like dudes, Jakey.” Gina giggles, and he could have sworn that she winked at Rosa.

“Never have I ever lied about my feelings.” Amy says, and Rosa and Gina both drink, turning to each other and laughing.

“You’re a walking cyclone of hidden feelings.” Gina nudges Rosa with her elbow, and Rosa snorts.

“I know you’ve lied about guys to get more dates out of them for free food.” She replies, and Amy laughs.

“Good one.” She and Rosa high-five again.

“Never have I ever drunk texted someone a secret.” Jake says, and he, Rosa and Gina drink - the two ladies turning to each other again and giggling.

It was incredibly weird, watching Rosa giggle. But she had consumed around four drinks already prior to the beginning of the game, Gina keeping up with her as they sat on the couch, whispering to each other between charades guesses and acting. It seems that even Rosa Diaz had a drink limit.

“Never have I ever made up an excuse not to work.” Rosa smiles wickedly, immediately tilting her glass back and downing the shot. Gina does the same, and Jake shrugs before doing his shot.

Amy just rolls her eyes in exasperation.

“Work is so fun though.” She mutters dejectedly.

Things were getting a little bit hazy, as it does when one has downed five vodka shots in a short amount of time, and Jake can’t stop smiling or thinking about how stupidly pretty Amy looks in her oversized black jumper that looks so soft and comfortable that he wants to cuddle her while she’s wearing it if not just to feel how soft it is while he kisses her and plays with her hair.

There’s a thud as Gina falls back onto the floor, waving her arms above her head as she laughs.

“Oh my god.” Amy grins, watching her and Rosa reach their hands out to touch but clumsily missing.

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room.” Gina calls from the floor, picking up the vodka bottle, propping herself up on one elbow and taking a huge swig from it before Rosa grabs it off her and does the same, sinking back onto the floor a second later next to Gina. Jake’s too preoccupied watching the two of them roll around on the floor laughing and trying to drunkenly high-five to realise that Amy has taken a shot, and he grabs the vodka bottle off Rosa and just takes a straight swig from it as the two of them fall silent, their giggles fading into quiet.

“I think we out-drank them.” Jake comments as he hears Amy rummaging around in the bookcase near her, and he turns to look just as she digs out a pack of cards.

“Aha!”

“Ames, what are you doing?”

“Well, even though they’re asleep, we can still play.” She smiles.

“Poker? It’s on. I am the ultimate online poker master.”

“You’ve lost money on poker before. Remember? It added to your crushing debt.”

“Debt, schmebt.” Jake hums, watching Amy deal out the cards.

As predicted, he loses the first two rounds. Which go very, very quickly.

“This isn’t as fun when I’m not winning.” He complains, glad they didn’t bet money on it.

“Fine. Let’s play strip poker, then.” Amy smiles at him from under her eyelashes, and Jake freezes.

“You just want to see me naked.” Jake laughs, trying to cover up the panic that’s rising in his stomach.

“What if I do?” Amy winks, and he’s pretty sure that if it were possible for his heart to fall out his butt that in this moment, it would.

His eyes dart to Amy’s shot-glass, which is empty. His mind struggles to add up the amount of shots she’s had, and he feels his heart start to pound when he finally reaches an answer.

Four.

He’s going toe-to-toe with Four-Drink Amy, alone, while everyone else in the entire house is asleep or passed out drunk.

And he is not okay.

“Maybe we should just go to bed.” He reasons.

“Together?” Amy smiles in a ridiculously seductive way that sends a lot of blood rushing down to his groin.

He is not a sufferer of whisky-dick. Lucky for him, there’s the coffee table shielding his crotch from Amy’s view, because he doesn’t really want to know what Four-Drink Amy’s reaction is to him having a hard on.

It would probably be insanely out of their professional boundaries.

This is incredibly stressful for Jake, because he likes Amy. Like, _like likes_ Amy, romantic stylez. They haven’t talked about it since she broke up with Teddy and admitted that she liked him, and he’s way too awkward to even consider that sober Amy might still have feelings for him. And he doesn’t want to take advantage of her.

Even though she took her fourth drink on the “Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room” sentence, because that could totally be past feelings.

Most of all, Jake doesn’t want them to hook-up and it be a drunk thing, because he can’t handle pretending everything was just ‘casual sex while they were drunk’ when really he’s been wondering what it would be like being able to run a hand through Amy’s hair, or roll over to kiss her in the morning, or fall asleep at night with their bodies tangled together.

Jake is a fucking hopeless, helpless romantic.

“Okay, strip-poker it is then.”

“Scared you’ll lose?” Amy teases, interrupting his thoughts and Jake smirks.

“No way.”

“Bring it on.” Amy tilts her chin up, shuffling the cards and passing his first to Jake. Their fingers brush as she does, and Jake feels the tingles go shooting up his spine.

Amazingly, he wins the first hand.

“I win! Get naked, Santiago!” he teases, his eyes widening as his brain registers what his mouth has said.

“Your wish is my command.” Amy gives him another look from under her eyelashes as she pulls off her jumper, revealing the singlet she’s wearing underneath.

Jake’s mouth obviously goes a little dry only because he’s thirsty. He’s seen Santiago’s neck and shoulders before, but there’s something about the way that her black singlet clings to her body and manages to make it look even more appealing than she does in an NYPD shirt.

Which he might have fantasised about her wearing with nothing but underwear on his couch - but that’s beside the point.

She deals again, and he knows he’s stuffed because his hand is awful, and Amy is doing a little victory dance as she orders him to remove some clothing. She wins the next hand as well, which causes him to discard his shirt, setting it next to his hoodie and he’s sitting there topless in only his jeans as Amy’s eyes rake over his body.

“Nice.” She grins.

“You’re just saying that because you’re winning.” Jake waves a hand dismissively as she deals out the next hand, and it’s a relieving that he wins this one so that he doesn’t end up sitting in his boxers in front of Amy who is almost entirely clothed.

He doesn’t expect her to strip off her jeans, standing up and undoing the buttons painfully slowly before sliding them down her legs. God, she has amazing legs.

And she’s wearing black underwear with lace patterning all around the edges that sit low on her hips, and when she sits down a little closer to him than before and lets their knees bump he doesn’t mind at all.

Except he’s not drunk enough to be completely fine with this, but he’s not sober enough to properly defuse the situation and return the train back to stable tracks.

 _Send help. Someone. Anyone._ He thinks; his mind captivated on the way Amy sneaks glances at him as she deals another hand. _Oh no. I am the help._

Except then he wins another hand, and Amy slowly peels off her singlet and stands there in the lounge room in front of him with just her underwear on, and Jake doesn’t think that his erection could honestly get any harder. It really doesn’t help that she’s wearing matching underwear, because of course Amy Santiago is organised enough that she matches up her underwear and Jake’s head is spinning.

Rosa and Gina are snoring on the floor, at some point they’ve gravitated towards each other and Gina has her head perched on Rosa’s shoulder but all Jake can think about is how sexy Amy Santiago is, and how wrong it is that she’s standing in front of him almost-naked, but how fucking right it feels.

“We should get you to bed.” The reasonable part of his brain kicks in – _hello, where the hell have you been while I have been ogling Amy Santiago for the past few minutes?_ – and Jake stands up, grabbing Amy’s clothes and holding them out to her.

“Your bed?” she asks, taking a step towards him and letting her arms slide around his neck.

He drops her clothing on the floor at their feet in surprise, and she uses the opportunity to press a little closer to him, her lips moving so close that their breath is mingling.

“Amy..” Jake manages to choke out, and she looks up at him with such open desire that it takes his breath away.

“I want you.” She whispers, the words hanging between them.

“Well, fuck.” Jake replies, and Amy giggles. She fucking giggles, and it’s so adorable and sexy that Jake almost presses her into the couch right there and then.

So instead he kisses her, letting his hand come up to cup the back of her head as she groans quietly and pulls him closer with the arms she still has looped around his neck.

But Gina snores a little bit, and he remembers that they’re standing in a room with two other people and that the lounge of a beach house that anyone could wander into is not a good place for sex, so he pulls away, missing the warmth of her skin against his. He picks up his hoodie and shrugs it on before passing Amy her big fluffy jumper.

“Put this on.” He lets his eyes trace her neck and she smiles shyly at him, taking it from his hands.

“No sex, then?”

“I would like to. But not here, not like this.” He replies, gathering Amy’s jeans and his shirt and taking her hand.

He would have taken a picture of Rosa and Gina, but he likes his phone too much to watch it be snapped in half and stomped on.

He leads her upstairs, listening to her breathy giggles as they pause to flick off the lights and tip-toe down the hallway to his room, pausing to kiss again in the kitchen as the moonlight streams in the windows and illuminates them.

When they get back to his room, Amy wraps her arms around his waist as soon as he drops the pile of clothes onto the floor, and Jake finds – to his delight – that her jumper is as warm and soft as he had predicted.

She’s pushing his hoodie off his shoulders and running her hands down his back as she sighs and arches into the warmth of his hands as they slide underneath her jumper and lift it over her head, and they stumble towards the bed.

“Wait.” Jake pants, breaking away from her lips and she looks up at him from the edge of the bed where she’s sitting as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Jake.” She almost whines, and he looks at her sitting there in her underwear looking better than anything, or anyone he’s ever seen and it takes all of his willpower not to slide her underwear off and put his mouth to work between her legs.

Because he can’t imagine anything hotter than her hands curling in his hair as she writhes underneath him.

“Maybe we should just go to sleep.” He whispers, hating himself for saying it while he’s so damn tempted to continue setting fire to all of the boundaries and professional relationship that they’ve created, but knowing it’s the right thing to do.

“I don’t want to go to sleep. I want you.” Amy states, her hands reaching up to run down his stomach and she’s got his pants open and is sliding them down his legs before he realises what she’s doing.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Jake grabs her hands as she reaches for his boxers, aware that his painfully hard erection is clearly visible now.

“Do I look incoherent to you?”

“I don’t know. No?” Jake swallows as she reaches up and entwines their hands, pulling him a little closer.

“I’m not. In fact, the alcohol is starting to wear off and I can guarantee you that all it’s done is allowed me to express how much I want you without me stumbling over everything.”

“Right.” Jake feels himself blushing as Amy smiles up at him.

“And before you ask, no, I won’t regret this in the morning. I know what I’m doing.”

“That was my main worry.” Jake admits as Amy smiles and presses a kiss to his stomach.

“So please, will you let this happen now?”

“Fuck yes.” Jake laughs, allowing Amy to pull him down onto the bed as he crawls over her body and groans when her nails rake gently down his back as they kiss again.

Years of pent-up feelings and sexual tension flow into the kiss, but for a kiss with Amy it’s still exquisite.

He can taste the vodka still faintly on her breath, and it mixes with the mint candy that she was eating earlier. He lets his hands skim over the skin of her sides, enjoying the breathy gasp that she makes against his mouth.

They kiss again and again, mouths reconnecting in different angles and with different intensities as they do. Amy is trembling a little from how intense and heated their kisses are when he pulls away to let his eyes sweep down her body.

There is no way he can work beside Amy and not want to be with her now, because his head is spinning from how good her skin feels, how she kisses him again with a touch of urgency - as if she wants to taste more of him and isn’t getting enough, how her hands feel as they run over the exposed skin on his chest.

He thinks he might die from how good this is, and he’s fine if he does.

He lets his lips trail away from hers, kissing her cheek and jaw before he works his way down. Amy sighs when he reaches her neck, taking his time to kiss down the column of her throat as she brings her hands around to dip beneath the waistband of his boxers.

It’s like he’s just been pleasantly electrocuted when her hand wraps around him – is it even _possible_ to be pleasantly electrocuted? Jesus Christ.

But he doesn’t want this to be quick and frantic, so he reaches down and takes her hand, instead tangling their fingers together.

“Jake.” Amy whines, which is replaced by a soft moan when he pushes her bra cup down and attaches his mouth to her nipple.

Miraculously, he gets her bra off. The clasp doesn’t fight him, and he unhooks it with one hand, sliding it down her arms – god, they’re so fucking soft – and tossing it aside.

Almost all of her skin is exposed, and Jake promptly busies himself with exploring it, sliding his body a little further between her legs to give him room. Her free hand comes up to run through his hair as his lips skim down her stomach, and he lets go of her hand in order to slide off her underwear.

Her hips arch delightfully when he lets his hand run up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before the apex.

“Jake.” Amy’s moan is a low warning.

He knows he’s teasing her, he can feel the heat radiating from in between her legs; feel the way her body is shivering slightly as he gently pushes her knees apart.

When he presses his lips to the spot just above his hand sitting dangerously on the line between her leg and having his nose pressed against her she wriggles, her hands clutching at his hair as she lets out a whimper.

Letting his hand run up the top of her leg, he settles it on her hip and then leans forward, his tongue darting out to lick up, finding her clit with ease.

Amy’s hips almost fly off the bed, his hand gently pushing her back down as she makes a muffled squeal – she’s pressed one of her hands to her mouth and is breathing heavily when he looks up at her.

“Fuck.” She chokes out, and it gives him a sense of satisfaction that the tables have been turned from him being speechless and spellbound, to her being lost for words.

So he repeats the action, enjoying the way that her body shivers every time he re-applies his tongue, soon adding a finger, and then two as he teases her, drawing out his touches and strokes until she’s writhing on his hand, grinding into his palm as she comes, her hands tangled in his hair.

It’s hotter than he imagined.

He stills while she recovers, pressing gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs as she stares up at the ceiling, panting a little. His hands fumble for the bag underneath his bed, and he finds the condom he tucked in his toiletries bag.

God knows why he had packed it, it’s not like he expected to be having sex with anyone while on this trip, let alone Amy Santiago, but he packed it anyway. And boy is he glad about it.

“Are you okay?” he murmurs, and she nods.

“Better than okay.” She giggles, looking down to meet his eyes.

He takes the opportunity to drag his tongue along her again, enjoying that she has to grab the pillow corner and press it against her mouth to muffle the surprised moan she emits.

This is the best sex that Amy has ever had, and her thoughts are a mess from the whirl of pleasure, body shaking as Jake does the most exquisite job of giving her head that she’s ever experienced.

She barely keeps it together the second time she comes, but Jake pushes up to muffle her long moan with a kiss and she wraps her arms around his torso and holds tight because her legs are shaking ridiculously and she wants him so badly, and all she can do is make noises - sounds that aren’t even words and mutter ‘oh fuck’ in short, sharp whispers.

She feels him moving his hands between them, and the tip of him presses against her clit before he pulls her up a little with his hands, her legs falling onto his hips as he slides in.

Amy’s hands tighten on his shoulders, and he looks up at her, alarmed.

“Are you alright?” he manages to gasp out, overwhelmed with the sensations that are running through his body.

“So good.” Amy replies breathlessly, her hands moving up to sit on the sides of his face.

He gives her a smile, a goofy, happy, slightly lop-sided smile that takes what’s left of her breath away before he leans down and kisses her.

It doesn’t take long before they find their rhythm, hips moving together as they pant and gasp against each other’s lips, skin and bodies.

When Amy rakes her nails lightly down Jake’s back he moves a little faster, enjoying the way she nips at his shoulder as she comes again.

He has no idea how he manages to last as long as he does, because he’s been hard for a large part of the night and being inside Amy is mind blowingly good, but he keeps it together until the combination of his movement and his fingers circling over her clit send her over the edge again, and he feels his body tremble, following her as she wraps her arms and legs around his hips and torso and pulls him so close that they’re pressed tight together as they kiss.

He exhales heavily when they stop kissing, resting his head on her shoulder as he uses the last of his strength not to fall on top of her, his arms holding his weight off her.

“Damn, Jake. That was ridiculously good.” She whispers in a laugh, and he grins.

“You’ve been holding out on me this whole time.”

“Had I known the sex was this good, maybe I would have said something sooner.” Amy replies, and Jake feels her skin heat a little from her blush.

It’s insanely adorable. He really can’t understand how Amy Santiago is the perfect mix of cute, sweet, sexy and gorgeous.

When he moves off her, she makes a small noise of protest in her throat until he pulls the covers over her as he slides out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Amy asks, snuggling into a burrito of blankets.

“To clean up. I’m not a savage, Amy.” Jake smirks, and she rolls her eyes.

He settles back into bed after disappearing to the bathroom between his room and Charles’, and Amy raises the covers so he can slide underneath with her.

“Are you going to brush your teeth?” he asks, his nose bumping hers as she drapes a leg over his thigh and snuggles closer.

“I already brushed them after dinner. I’ll brush them in the morning.”

“You’re such a neat freak.” He teases, and she laughs.

“You’re such a freak.”

“I like you. A lot.” Jake blurts out, his eyes widening a little as he looks at Amy.

“I like you too. A lot.” She smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose as she rests her forehead against his.

“Amy Santiago,” Jake begins, and she tilts her head.

“Yes?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

“I will.” She smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips as he wraps his arms around her and pulls him to rest on top of his body, her hand coming up to trace patterns on his shoulder.

“Are you free next weekend?”

“I am,” Amy nods.

“But I think we should avoid having sex again until then.” she continues.

“That’s unfortunate, but I understand.”

“You can survive for a week.” She giggles as he presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Barely.” His eyes twinkle in the low light, and Amy ignores his comment, pulling the covers a little tighter around her shoulders and sliding slightly off Jake’s body, still half-wrapped around him as she curls into his side and puts her head on the pillow next to his.

“Goodnight, Jake.”

“Night.” He whispers back, his hand curling around to smooth gently up and down her back as she falls asleep.

\--

Charles is the first to rise in the morning, finding his phone buzzing under his chest with text message notifications from Genevieve saying goodnight, a picture of Nikolaj attached.

“Jake, look at this cute picture of Nikolaj-oh my god!” Charles almost squeals when he bursts into Jake’s room and finds him and Amy curled up in Jake’s bed, bundled in the covers.

Jake’s eyes flicker open at Charles’ outburst, and he sits up so fast that it wakes Amy as she tumbles into the pillow.

“What’s going on?” she mumbles as Jake points a finger at Charles who is beaming.

“Don’t you dare shout, Charles Boyle! I will not have you ruin this for us!”

“Charles? Charles is in here?!” Amy shrieks, pulling the covers up over her head as she buries into Jake’s side.

“Can I whisper express my excitement?” Charles takes a step towards the bed, and Jake holds up a hand.

“Keep it low.”

“I’m so thrilled you two finally consummated your relationship! I knew this was coming eventually!” he clasps his hands in front of him and rocks on his feet as Amy makes a distressed whine from under the covers.

“Who even says consummated anymore?” Jake pulls a face, and Charles just smiles.

“I’m so happy for you two. Unless this is casual?” he pauses, and Amy throws a pillow at him.

“It’s not, and thanks for your support buddy. But do you mind? We kind of didn’t want anyone to know.” Jake asks.

“I won’t tell a soul.”

“You promise?” Jake raises an eyebrow at Charles who is practically bouncing on his feet.

“I’ll even help Amy sneak back to her room.” Charles offers, and Amy pokes her head out from under the covers.

“You will?” she asks.

“I promise. If keeping you two together means no one else knowing about it, then as the ultimate best friend and future best-man of Jake Peralta, I will assist you to keep it secret.” He presses his hand over his heart, and Jake rolls his eyes but is grinning.

“This is so much worse than the morning after should be.” Amy whispers to Jake, and he chuckles.

“Can you keep an eye on the hallway while Amy gets dressed? That way she can dart across to her room. Give us a few minutes.” Because of course Jake picked the room right across from Amy’s.

“I will! I’ll knock twice on the bathroom door if it’s clear.” Charles darts back into his room, closing the bathroom door behind him and Amy sighs, blowing her hair out of her face as she rolls onto her back.

“So, Charles knows now.”

“I trust him to keep it a secret given how keen he was for us to stay together.” Jake brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as he leans down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Good morning.” He whispers as he pulls away, and Amy smiles.

“Morning.”

“I wish we weren’t at the beach house.” Jake sighs.

“I should get dressed and go.”

“Next time we have sex it’s definitely going to be at one of our places so we can wake up uninterrupted the next morning.” Jake says as Amy slides out of the covers and grabs her underwear from next to the bed, putting it on quickly and then finding the rest of her clothes.

“Next time?” she raises an eyebrow as she turns to him, holding her jumper in her hands as she stands in nothing but her underwear.

Jake doesn’t think he can ever get sick of that sight, and he just smirks.

“We were too good together for there not to be a next time.”

“You’re insufferable.” She laughs, pulling on her jeans and jumper, and when she hears the two knocks through the bathroom she leans over the bed to kiss Jake again.

“See you later.” She smooths down her hair as she pulls away, and is gone in a second, his bedroom door clicking shut quietly.

He stares at the spot in the sheets from where she was lying before pulling himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He’s just started the shower when Charles bursts in, his eyes lit up.

“Oh my god, I’m naked!” Jake shrieks, pulling the shower curtain over himself as Charles covers his eyes.

“I’m so happy, Jake!”

“Charles, get out of the bathroom! And stop saying that, if you do it’ll blow the cover!” Jake hisses, and Charles retreats.

Just for good measure, Jake locks the bathroom door after him and then stands in the shower for fifteen minutes under the pouring water until his brain clears from the slight lack of sleep and hangover, but he smiles the whole time.

\--

Amy exits her room, all showered and in clean clothes that don’t smell of Jake (unfortunately her hair doesn’t anymore either) and stumbles into the kitchen in search of coffee only to find Charles cooking breakfast.

“I’m sorry I interrupted your love-fest this morning.” Charles says as she pours herself some coffee, and she cringes.

“Charles, please.”

“I know it’s a secret. But before I stop talking about this until you guys tell everyone else, I just want you to know that Jakey has a delicate heart, and I don’t want to see you two get hurt.”

“I know. Me neither.” Amy whispers back, and Charles nods before serving her up some pancakes.

“These are just pancakes, right?”

“Vanilla bean, buttermilk pancakes.” Charles says, and she gratefully dives in.

Rosa and Gina stumble upstairs a couple of minutes later looking a little ruffled and both slump down on the counter.

“Charles, I never said this and if you quote me on it I will kill you, but you are the best for making pancakes right now.” Gina says, grabbing a plate as she serves herself.

“Did you two fall asleep down stairs?” he asks as Rosa cracks her neck, grabbing a mug of coffee.

“We did. Amy and Jake out-drank us, or woke up before us and moved.”

“We got up and went to bed. Our own beds.” Amy says a little quickly, and Rosa raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

“I can’t believe you outlasted us.” Gina comments as Jake walks in.

“That’s because they didn’t drink as much before we started playing drinking games, Linetti. They weren’t partying as hard.”

“Didn’t want seven-drink Amy around?” Gina asks, and Amy nods.

“Yeah. That’s why.” She replies, feeling Jake’s hand brush past her arm as he reaches for a plate.

“You were thinking of me when you drank to those three scenarios in ‘Never have I ever’, right?” Jake whispers into her ear as Charles explains the available toppings in a loud voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Amy smirks, and Jake gasps in mock outrage as he sits down next to her.

“I’m stunned, Santiago. I never knew your feelings for Holt were so deep.”

“Oh shut up.” She laughs, rolling her eyes.

Amy can see Gina and Rosa nudging each other under the table with their knees, both furiously texting something – no doubt a conversation between each other, and when Rosa catches her looking Amy just smiles.

Soon everyone filters in while Charles makes pancake after pancake, and in the middle of a group discussion about the most irritating witness they’ve recently interviewed, Amy feels Jake’s hand slide onto her knee under the table and can’t help the smile that comes from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated! :) Coming into the B99 fandom has been such fun and I hope I can contribute some stories that are as enjoyable as the ones that prompted me to start writing Jamy/Peraltiago.


End file.
